Payback
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The fandoms that Mordecai and Rigby ranted on Aw What! want the show off the air. So it's up to Mordecai and Rigby along with the park workers to save Aw What! or lose it forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Smoke here. My story is called payback. Mordecai and Rigby are gonna face against the 5 fandoms they ranted on Aw What?! you're gonna find out soon. I don't own Regular Show or the fandoms that will be in this story. Enjoy!**

Our stoy begins in the coffee shop where Mordecai and Rigby are coming up with new ideas for Aw What?!. "Ok I got one we talk about the show Beast Machines." said Rigby.

"Beast Machines, seriously?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh come the heroes didn't had guns and they look ugly. Optimus Primal's beast mode looks like a old ape and Cheetor's beast mode makes him look like Speedy's cousin." said Rigby.

"True. We can rant about Jawbreaker fanfics." Mordecai suggested.

"What are those again?" Rigby asked.

"Ralph abd Vanellope pairing." Mordecai answered.

"That's a good topic." said Rigby.

Then Margaret walked to their table and handed their coffe. "Can you add Elsanna to the list. I hate those people!" said Margaret.

"I didn't know you write fanfiction Margaret?" Mordecai replied.

"I do it in my spare time." said Margaret. "So what was the first topic you ranted about?"

"Ever After High." said Rigby

"We were hit after that." said Mordecai.

"We're popular on the web. We also got invited to Comic-con." said Rigby.

"That sounds pretty cool." Margaret replied. "I'll talk to you guys later." Margaret walled away so the slackers can get back to work.

Mordecai and Rigby are walking back to the house and they decided to talk about what they should talk about at Comic-con. "Ok how about Doctor Who?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know man. It's a popular series and I don't watch it." said Mordecai.

"Good point." Rigby agreed.

When they get inside Benson and Skips are sitting on the couch along with concern looks. "Uh guys we have a problem." said Skips.

"What is it Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"You know your show Aw What?! Well Headmaster Grim of Ever After High, Headmitress Bloodgood of Monster High, Adventure Time, Dora the Explorer, and Teen Titans go! are demanding you to cancel your show." said Benson.

"What?!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

"But Benson our show can't be canceled!" said Rigby.

"Yeah it's a hit!" said Mordecai.

"I know and you're gonna keep it. They're all gonna be in the Aftermath in Bara Magna. All we need to is to come up with some good reasons to keep your show." said Benson.

"Muscle Man, Pops, and High Five Ghost will join in too." said Benson.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Rigby asked.

"I asked him the same question. He said you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." said Skips.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna the park workers are walking yo the studio and entered the green room and they see Headmaster Milton Grim, Giles Grim, Apple White and Raven Queen from Ever After High, Headless Headmitress Bloodgood, Frankie Stein, and Clawdeen Wolf of Monster High, Dora and Boots from Dora the Explorer, Fin and Jake from Adventure Time, and finally the Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! they all glared at the park workers. "So the slackers who said I was a loudmouth." said Cyborg.

"Hey it's true! You Teen Titans sucks!" Muscle Man replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Robin asked enraged.

"You're a abomination to DC comics, and you're all on the villains wiki, except for Titan Raven." said Muscle Man. Just to let you all know I will put the show that the Ravens are from.

"I can't believe you let these morons talk about our shows that way." said Headmaster Grim.

"Hey only I call them morons!" Benson shouted.

Before Benson could punch Headmaster Grim in the face a brown matortian with a headset walks in. "Hey park workers you're up." He said. Benson unclutches his fist and glares at Headmaster Grim. Then the Park workers walk out of the green room to save Aw What?!

**Ok that was the first chapter, I had to look up the characters for each fandom. Anyway the good stuff will be in the next chapter please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Aftermath part 1

**Hey guys this is Smoke with the new chapter of payback. There will be some fights. Enjoy!**

The Aftermath theme is being played, then Geoff and Bridgette are sitting on the couch facing the crowd. "Welcome to the Aftermath!" Bridgette shouted.

"I'm Geoff." said Geoff.

"And I'm Bridgette." said Bridgette.

After introducing the rest of the total drama teens, minus Blaineley, Zeke, Max and Scarlett. They get to the reason why they're here. "Today our producer heard about some people who want to cancel Aw What?!" said Geoff.

"So we're bringing in Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of their friends." said Bridgette.

The park workers enter the stage and wave their own way, then they sat down on the couch. "Hey Geoff, Bridgette. Thanks for letting us be on your show." said Rigby.

"Why are their two couches?" High Five Ghost asked pointing out to a couch with a green circle with Mordecai and Rigby on it above the couch on the right ride, and a another couch with a red circle and a line that went across Mordecai and Rigby's faces above the couch.

"Well there will be some people who are against this or want the show to stay on the air." Geoff explained.

"The people who support you are the Guardians of the Galaxy, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, Hiro, Baymax, Honey, Fred, Go-Go, Wasabi, Fry, Bender and Leela." said Bridgette.

After that they introduce the people who support and against Aw What?! and they sit on the couches they were assign to. "Wait they didn't say anything bad about Futurama!" Robin pointed out.

"We like this show and the original Teen Titans better, than your show." said Fry and the audience agreed.

"Now back to the topic, we heard that you want Aw what canceled." said Geoff.

"Yes because this show is nothing more than daggers stabbing our feeling." said Apple.

"Plus they're mean and hurtful." said Cyborg.

"Well you ruined Teen Titans and DC!" Fry pointed out.

"Why you be friends with Bender? I mean he's a theif, liar and a jerk." said Giles.

"Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender snapped.

"The point is that everyone has the right to their own opinion." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, haters gonna hate!" Rigby agreed.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Frankie.

"Oh really you know what doesn't make sense? The fact that you got a school that you learn to scare people. You're parents can do that for free!" said Benson. "They even let their kids dress like strippers and whores!" Benson faces turns red after that outburst.

"Are you telling my students what they should dress?" Bloodgood asked glaring at Benson.

"Ever seen that movie Hancock?" Benson asked. "Because your head is going up your ass!" After that outburst everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Whoa." said Fred.

"Anyway, Apple and fairytale Raven how did you feel about the first episode?" Bridgette asked.

"Insulted." Raven (EAH) replied.

"Like daggers were being stabbed in my heart." said Apple.

"Hey we made good points, and it was a hit after that." said Rigby.

"Plus I agree with Mordo and Rigs, they really put some thought into the names." said Fry. "I mean Apple, that's food not a name."

"You tell em Fry!" Bender replied and opened a beer bottle.

"You shouldn't be drinking here!" Milton replied.

"Hey do I tell you what do and tell you what you should follow? No, but maybe you should bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender shouted and everyone cheered from the audience well almost everyone.

"How is that funny?" Hunter asked.

"It's funny!" Rocket shouted.

"Coming from a raccoon." said Cyborg (TTG)

"I'm not a raccoon! My species looks like raccoons and that's it!" said Rocket.

"Plus you guys ruined DC and Teen Titans!" said Mikey.

"Yeah, and yet you manage to stay on the air!" said Rigby.

"People love our show!" said Robin.

"Judges?" Geoff asked. The audience booed at the Teen Titans.

"We rest our case." said Mordecai.

"Yeah well, what kind of a name is Regular show?" Raven asked which caused the audience to gasped.

"I have to agree it's not regular." said Apple.

"For starters it's a awesome show! We have comedy, action and other stuff I can't name." said Muscle Man.

"Well I think your mother would be disappointed in you." said Milton.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Muscle Man glared at the headmaster at Ever After High.

"You're making fun of your mother and yet you are left unpunished. She did a bad job raising you and you're gonn make fun of your girlfriend. You're a bad example like your mother." said Milton.

Muscle Man gets up from his seat and punches Milton in the face. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY MOM!" Muscle Man shouted and started beating the crap out of him. Two security guards tried to hold Muscle Man but it didn't work. "I'll (beeps) kill you and throw you into a monkey pit and see them (beeps) your (beeps) skull!"

"Muscle Man be cool." said Benson.

"I'm cool Benson." said Muscle Man. "I'm gonna put your (beeps) head into your mom's (beeps) (beeps) and finish your off like Kung Lao did in Mortal Kombat!"

"We'll be right back after these messages!" Bridgette said. The camera zooms out and fades to commercial.

**Well please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Aftermath part 2

**Well sorry for the long wait for payback but here it is. Just a quick change, basically they were kicked off the aftermath after Muscle Man beated the crap out of Milton Grimm. So they were brought on Texian Rex's power hour. He's an oc of mine, plus this was all I can think of for the show name. **

The park workers except for Mordecai and Rigby are in a green room, waiting for the show to come on. While Mordecai and Rigby are sitting in chairs, along with Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter, Dora, Boots, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, and the Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! "Wait where are the other guys who support us?" Rigby asked.

"They'll be in the audience or the green room." said the stage hand. "But someone will join you."

"I hope you're really for the butt whooping of a lifetime." said Beast Boy.

"Is that before or after your show gets canceled?" said Rigby.

Then a Po-Matoran with the same kind of mask as Tahu in the 2001, wearing a cowboy hat enters the stage and sits at his desk. "Welcome all to Texian Rex's power hour." said Texian Rex. "Today we have the duded of Aw what?! Mordecai and Rigby, but along with 5 fandoms that want Mordecai and Rigby's show canceled."

The audience which is mostly the characters, from Ever after high, Monster high, Dora the explorer, Teen Titans go!, and Adventure time booing at the slackers and they threw garbage at the slackers. Then someone threw a teapot and Rigby ducks the flying object. "Who throws a teapot!?" Rigby exclaimed.

"You suck!" Lizzie Hearts shouted.

(A/N: I had to look up the characters on the Internet. So bare with me.)

"Ok that's enough!" said Texian Rex. "We have two more fandoms on the anti-aw what?!" Texican Rex introduced, Dan, Chris and Elise from Dan vs, and Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Talking fanny pack, Mr. Gus, and giant realistic flying tiger from Uncle Grandpa.

"Oh man, we're dead." said Rigby.

"Yeah, say good bye to Aw what and Comic-con." said Mordecai.

"Never say never Mordecai and Rigby." said Texian Rex as a theme song was being played.

"No way!" The slackers were surprised to see the Angry Video Game Nerd entering the stage and taking a seat next to the slackers.

"Hey Mordo and Rigs." said the Nerd.

"The Angry Video Game Nerd? They didn't rant about him what's he doing here?" Boots asked.

"Well I asked them to do a review on me and a rant on LJN in the future. But I won't let some pissed off asses get in the way!" said the Nerd. "That and I invited these guys to do a review of their game which (bleeps) sucks!"

"Now I noticed that you wanted to take aw what off the air. I already know why, but when we all saw Muscle Man beat the living daylights out of Milton Grimm." said Texian Rex.

"Well to be fair it was a big mistake to do that." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, you're asking for a death wish." said Rigby.

"Then why does he make fun of his own mom?" Dan asked.

"Beats me?" Rigby shrugged.

"So anyway the fate of Aw what lies with the slackers and the Angry Video Game Nerd to save it and the fandoms that want to destroy it." said Texian Rex.

"They said our show was on drugs!" said Finn.

"That's because it is, I mean Hugwolves, some guy with a lemon head, and a living game console. " said Mordecai.

"Not to mention that there's a princess that sounds like a guy! We already went through Him from Powerpuff girls, we have to go through this again?" said the Nerd.

"Do not speak to Lumpy Space Princess like that!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"That's a drag queen!" The Nerd replied. "Maybe she was once a man or whatever he or she is?!"

"Says the guy who reviews bad video games." said Pizza Steve.

"I'm only warning them about the (bleeps) games." said the Nerd. "They're doing the same thing!"

"Yeah but warming the viewers about bad shows, movies, video games, or other things in life." said Mordecai.

"Give us an example." said Frankie.

"Ok, Dora's a bad example on kids her parents let her travel alone with a monkey that wears Boots. But she gets canceled but managed to get a spinoff." said Rigby.

"Ok I really think Nick has belong the new LJN!" said the Nerd.

"What's this LJN?" Texian Rex asked.

"It was this company that was a toy company, but made video games based off movies into failures!" said the Nerd. "For example Back to the future, they have nothing related to the movie in her except the DeLorian but that's at the end of the game."

"It was just a mistake." said Apple.

"No that was their goal, to take all the movies and turn them into unplayable, unrelated, video games!" said the Nerd.

"May I suggest you take this chill pill." Starfire suggested.

"May I suggest you cancel your (bleep) show!" The Nerd shouted. "Your jokes are bad and the episodes doesn't make any sense!"

"Regular show doesn't make any sense either." said Faybelle Thorn as she flies towards the stage and looks at the slackers and the Nerd. "I mean seriously, was the Mordecai and Rigby show lame to begin with? Not to mention episodes are on pot like these too?"

"Who the hell is weirdo?" Dan asked.

"Pizza Steve wants to know too." said Pizza Steve.

"I'm Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the dark fairy from Sleeping Beauty. The one-" said Faybelle but the Nerd cuts her off.

"We know your (bleeps) story! Your mom curses Sleeping Beauty in a sleep like state by pricking her finger on a (bleeps) needle!" said the Nerd.

"It's called spindle, it's on a spinning wheel." said Briar.

"Ok this isn't home ec! This is a talk show!" said Texian Rex.

"I helped a kid pass her test on a adventure." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Yeah, that's great. But here's Faybelle Thorn's Aw what?!" said Faybelle.

"Oh no." said the Nerd and chugged down some Rolling Rock.

"Mordecai takes his time while talking to Margaret, he'll never get her." said Faybelle. "Rigby has no high school diploma, has one butt cheek and he and Eileen are never gonna happen."

Mordecai and Rigby were getting angry by Faybelle's insults and then, Mordecai punches Faybelle in the face. "That's where you're wrong! Margaret and I are together, I don't care if people ship me and CJ." said Mordecai.

"Plus you're a bigger idiot than the guy who made junior. Me and Eileen hooked up." said Rigby.

Faybelle uses her magic to zap Rigby with lightning and knocks him out. The Nerd has just finished his bottle of Rolling Rock and smashes the bottle on Faybelle's head. "Someone should of given you a ass kicking a long time ago!" said the Nerd.

The Nerd punches Faybelle in the face repeatily and choker her. While two buff stage hands grab the Nerd to hold back. "Easy Nerd, it's only TV." said Texian Rex.

"Ok I'm cool." said the Nerd.

"Go play some LJN games and drink your cheap beer." said Faybelle.

Rigby managed to recover from the lightning strike, the Nerd and the slackers both agree what to do, they punch Faybelle in the face. "You guys are crazy." said Faybelle.

"Sorry I can't hear you, you probably have (bleeps) on your face." said the Nerd. The Nerd drops his pants down, squat down at Faybelle's face.

"Go to commercial!" Texian Rex shouted. The screen fades and went straight to commercial.

* * *

Benson was yelling at the Nerd. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Benson shouted. "You crapped all over some girl's face!"

"Hey she didn't need to crap all over her face, if she kept her big mouth shut." said the Nerd.

"And you two, you just beated the crap out of the same girl!" Benson moved his rage to Mordecai and Rigby.

"She insulted us!" said Rigby.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Benson shouted. "Now get back on stage or you're fired!"

The three made back on the stage, then they came back on the air. "Well after this certain event, we're gonna continue this tomorrow and finish this. Enjoy your sundown folks." said Texian Rex.

* * *

The park workers were packing up to get back to the park when Headmaster Grimm walks towards them. "This better be good Grimm." said Benson.

"Benson, I would like to apologize for my actions before. For making fun of Muscle Man's mom and for miss Thorn's outburst." said Milton Grimm.

"Is that all you came her for?" Skips asked.

"Oh, no I would like to make some negotiations over dinner at my place." said Milton Grimm.

"All of us or just Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson asked.

"Just Mordecai and Rigby, just them no plus ones." said Miltion Grimm.

"Yeah, I can eat." said Rigby.

"We'll be there." said Mordecai.

"Come over at 6." said Miltion Grimm and walked away.

"Something's not right." said Skips. "You guys better be careful, I don't trust this guy."

"Skips this is a great opportunity to end this whole thing." said Benson. "You two better not screw up."

"We won't Benson." said Mordecai.

"What do you think we are some duded who start fight?" Rigby asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimm's office, Milton has just walked into his office, and takes out a piece of paper, and checks off "Lure slackers to dinner." He smiles and replies. "Phase one complete."

**I don't like the looks of it. Oh and I had to look up the characters of the fandoms on the Internet. But enough about that, please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
